An exhaust purification device using a diesel particulate filter (DPF) has been practically used as a device for collecting particulates such as particulate matter (PM) contained in an exhaust gas. In this exhaust purification device, since particulates such as the PM are deposited on the DPF as the device is used, it is required to regenerate the DPF. As a method of regenerating the DPF, there has been disclosed a method using a high frequency electromagnetic wave such as a microwave emitted from a microwave irradiation device (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-140063). Specifically, this method regenerates the DPF by irradiating an electromagnetic wave such as a microwave to the DPF so as to heat and burn the particulates such as the PM deposited on the DPF.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-140063, 2001-098936, 2003-239725, and 05-222924.